


A Star Stole My Heart

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sort of happy ending, F/F, Romance, yellow by coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: A star stole my heart, and I let her get away with it.Originally posted on twitter. This is an edited version.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 31





	A Star Stole My Heart

A star stole my heart, and I let her get away with it.

If Jimin had to describe Minjeong, in the literal and metaphorical sense, she was a star. With her honey-like voice that had a hint of soul, her avid dancing, and how she practically leaked with charisma, it was only right to call her one. She was destined to be on the big stage, and Jimin would like to say that she was destined to be with her, too. Minjeong became the brightest beam in Jimin's life, being the sun in her mornings and the moon that lit up her night sky.

Due to the many trainees who clamored for Minjeong's attention, Jimin thought that there would never be a chance to be friends. To her surprise, it was Minjeong who made the first move. Everything happened too fast with her, yet also felt so natural. Jimin couldn't explain the feeling.

"We've known each other for weeks now, but you still act like we just met." Minjeong skipped down the empty street, making her bag's colorful charms clicked against each other.

"What are you talking about?" Jimin followed closely behind, her arm spreading out now and then in case Minjeong trips on her feet.

"You still jump whenever I hold your hand, and you get super quiet sometimes, and it makes me think you're getting annoyed with me." Minjeong stops in her tracks to face the older girl with a smile. "What's up with that, Unnie?"

Crap.

There was no way Jimin was going to admit how Minjeong's soft hand in hers made her heart want to explode, or how her beauty just made her go speechless sometimes and sometimes happened to be right now. Minjeong had her head tilted to the side as she waited for Jimin's response, a response the latter was afraid she wouldn't return.

The younger girl looked ethereal under the yellow street light, easily taking her breath away. The light bounced off her brown hair, giving her a halo effect, and her eyes seemed to glow a honey gold, and her smile...

"Unnie, hey!" Minjeong waves a hand in front of Jimin's face, sending the older girl back down to earth. "See, you're doing it again!"

Minjeong huffs and continues to walk down the street. "If you don't like anything I do, you could just say so. You never said anything, so I assumed you were fine with it. I don't want things to be weird between us because I'm starting to like being with you."

The girls stop before the pedestrian lane, seeing as the light was still red. At that hour, no cars were passing through, allowing them to feel the stillness of the night.

"I like Minjeong-ah, too," Jimin confesses quietly, inching closer to Minjeong's side to slip their hands together. "So, don't ever let go of my hand."

Or my heart.

//////

A star stole my heart, and she's breaking it to pieces.

"I don't know, you tell me!"

The door slams, and footsteps trudge into the dark living room. The moonlight seeps through the sheer curtains, lighting the room enough for Minjeong to see where the couch was. Anger burned in her veins, and her hands clench into fists.

"I told you, it meant nothing, and you know that." Jimin tries not to raise her voice as her anger starts to get to her.

The older girl intended to bring them home at a much later time. Earlier that week, their management announced that they had made it to the debut's final line-up, along with Aeri and Ningning. They have spent most of their time moving into their new dorm, and by the time they settled in, Jimin decides on a tonkatsu date to celebrate, just the two of them.

Their dinner had a great start, but the sweet night quickly turned sour, just like Minjeong's mood. They met a few male trainees at the restaurant they were in, and one of them got too excited and a little handsy with Jimin, touching her arm and all. Of course, Minjeong wasn't happy with it at all, and by the time those trainees left, they only ate in silence.

"You just let him touch you, and you didn't do a thing!"

"You saw that I pushed his hand away-"

"But you think it stopped him the second time? Would it kill you to tell them to back off and leave us alone?" Minjeong's tone was sharp, laced with venom if you may.

It was Jimin's first time seeing the younger girl showing her true anger, and honestly speaking, it scared her.

"He was just excited and left anyway, so what's your problem?"

"Why are you defending him?" the younger girl fumed, her face forming an unreadable expression.

"Because it was all it is! You're just letting your jealousy get to you!"

"I'm your girlfriend, and I have the right to be!" Minjeong voice started to crack. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to see boys lining up, trying to take you away from me and the fact that I can't do anything about it because we're stuck as a secret?"

"Why do you say it like I have never experienced the same thing with you?" Jimin accused, breathing in sharply in an attempt to calm down. She really did not want to yell at her.

"Because I don't throw myself at them the way you do!"

Say what? 

"I have done never done that, and you know the attention I get is something I can't control," Jimin's said tightly, then she shakes her head with a scoff. "To hear that from you is ridiculous."

Minjeong could feel her anger subside as she watched as her girlfriend's eyes start to turn glassy, to which she quickly tries to blink away.

"Jimin-unnie?"

Their attention suddenly focuses on the small voice, amidst the heavy and heated tension in the air. It was Ningning, innocently peeking from their bedroom door. It was apparent that her sleep had been disturbed.

"I heard yelling, and- well, sorry for intruding, but I was worried."

Jimin wets her lips and dabs her sleeve to her eye. "You shouldn't worry. We're sorting things out. Go back to sleep, Ningning."

The maknae looks at her skeptically, then at Minjeong, before quietly slipping back into the bedroom. Silence fills the room as neither of them knew what to say next. It was getting late, and all the anger was starting to make Jimin's head hurt.

"I don't know what happens to us from here," Jimin mumbled lowly, but the younger girl heard everything as clear as day. "But if I'm getting too difficult for you, then we can always break this off."

/////

A star stole my heart, and I never want her to give it back.

When she found her name circulating the media with a false story attached to it, Jimin didn't know what to do. The hushed whispers followed her wherever she went, and the comments left behind on those articles just broke her. She knew it wasn't true, she would never say such things to anyone, but people still kept talking.

For two days, Jimin didn't leave the shared bedroom. Aeri and Ningning would try to cheer her up, saying people had no idea what they were talking about and that the company had already released a statement. For a while, she felt okay, but then another article would come out, followed by another, and another.

Jimin wanted nothing more than to do something to get those negative things off her mind or have Minjeong whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she stroked her hair. But that was wishful thinking. Since that night, they haven't spoken at all, and it was killing her slowly. The younger girl would only send longing gazes her way, but never made an effort to approach her. 

She couldn't help but release the pent-up tears she had forced down to avoid worrying her members further. Everything was going so well for her, so why did everything have to come crashing down all at once? Her reputation was being butchered by the media and her girlfriend probably thinking of ways to let her go easier.

The door suddenly swings open, but Jimin isn't quick enough to wipe her tears away. She hangs her head low, hoping whoever it was would hurry and go back out. However, she was surprised when her bed dips downwards, a small figure crawling towards her lap.

Soft hands pull away hers that furiously tried to rub away any traces of crying, and they are guided to her small waist; Jimin doesn't waste time in wrapping her arms completely around it, burying her face in Minjeong's neck. The younger girl hugs back, her fingers threading the long hair, already feeling a wet patch forming on her shoulder.

"Minjeong-ah, I don't want to break up," was Jimin's broken whisper. 

"We won't," Minjeong assured her, "What I said to you was stupid, and I'm so sorry for that." 

The older girl only squeezes her tighter, and Minjeong figures she would have to apologize again later to hear a verbal response. Right now, her priority was to find a way to console her, and she does exactly so.

"Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you.

And everything you do..."

Jimin cries harder as the Minjeon's honey-like voice resonates around the room while a hand continuously trails up and down her back.

"Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful."

She feels hands pulling her head back, cupping her face, and wiping the tears off. When she opens her eyes, she meets Minjeong's with tears threatening to fall.

"And you know

You know I love you so."

Her voice shook as she leans down to press their foreheads, and Jimin wishes they could stay like that forever.

"You know I love you so."


End file.
